openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
InitScript
An example script for Linux systems, to allow your OpenArena server to run as a service. Systemd service Newer Linux system uses systemd (a supervisord like init system). A simple server can be setup like this: Unit Description=OpenArena server After=network.target Service Type=simple User=openarena ExecStart=/home/openarena/openarena/oa_ded.i386 +set dedicated 2 +exec myserver.cfg Install WantedBy=multi-user.target Save the file as /etc/systemd/openarena.service and "systemctl reload". Init script If you do not have systemd you might need to do it the old fashioned way (or use supervisord). The following is an init script for Debian/Ubuntu. It requires the 'daemon' package (sudo aptitude install daemon), that a specified user exist and that it knows the location of OpenArena. The following should be in /etc/init.d/oa_ded #!/bin/sh ### BEGIN INIT INFO # Provides: oa_ded # Required-Start: $remote_fs # Required-Stop: $remote_fs # Default-Start: 2 3 4 5 # Default-Stop: 0 1 6 # Short-Description: Example initscript for an OpenArena server # Description: Starts a dedicated OpenArena server and allows # it to be started/stopped/restarted with init.d ### END INIT INFO # Author: Poul Sander # # Please remove the "Author" lines above and replace them # with your own name if you copy and modify this script. # Do NOT "set -e" # PATH should only include /usr/* if it runs after the mountnfs.sh script PATH=/sbin:/usr/sbin:/bin:/usr/bin DESC="OpenArena dedicated server" NAME="oa_ded" #The following line should be the server arguments: SERVER_ARGS="+exec myserver.cfg" # 1 LAN, 2 Internet DEDICATED_ARG="+set dedicated 2" DAEMON_ARGS="$DEDICATED_ARG $SERVER_ARGS" # The executable to use: DAEMON=/home/openarena/openarena/oa_ded.i386 SCRIPTNAME=/etc/init.d/$NAME #The game will be executed as this user. NEVER execute as root USERNAME=openarena #USERNAME must have write access to the HOMEDIR #Note that it is not enough to pass +set fs_homepath /path/to/ to a writeable location. HOMEDIR=/home/$USERNAME # Exit if the package is not installed #[ -x "$DAEMON" ] || exit 0 # Read configuration variable file if it is present [ -r /etc/default/$NAME ] && . /etc/default/$NAME # Load the VERBOSE setting and other rcS variables . /lib/init/vars.sh # Define LSB log_* functions. # Depend on lsb-base (>= 3.0-6) to ensure that this file is present. . /lib/lsb/init-functions # # Function that starts the daemon/service # do_start() { # Return # 0 if daemon has been started # 1 if daemon was already running # 2 if daemon could not be started daemon --name="$NAME" --user=$USERNAME --running && return 1 daemon --name="$NAME" --respawn --user=$USERNAME --output=/home/openarena/oa_ded.out --env=HOME=$HOMEDIR $DAEMON $DAEMON_ARGS > /dev/null # We do not check if it has been succesfully started as there are not other startup processed that can depend on OpenArena } # # Function that stops the daemon/service # do_stop() { # Return # 0 if daemon has been stopped # 1 if daemon was already stopped # 2 if daemon could not be stopped # other if a failure occurred daemon --name=$NAME --user=$USERNAME --running ] || return 1 daemon --name=$NAME --user=$USERNAME --stop # Wait for children to finish too if this is a daemon that forks # and if the daemon is only ever run from this initscript. # If the above conditions are not satisfied then add some other code # that waits for the process to drop all resources that could be # needed by services started subsequently. A last resort is to # sleep for some time. } # # Function that sends a SIGHUP to the daemon/service # do_reload() { # # If the daemon can reload its configuration without # restarting (for example, when it is sent a SIGHUP), # then implement that here. # return 0 } case "$1" in start) [ "$VERBOSE" != no ] && log_daemon_msg "Starting $DESC" "$NAME" do_start case "$?" in 0|1) [ "$VERBOSE" != no ] && log_end_msg 0 ;; 2) [ "$VERBOSE" != no ] && log_end_msg 1 ;; esac ;; stop) [ "$VERBOSE" != no ] && log_daemon_msg "Stopping $DESC" "$NAME" do_stop case "$?" in 0|1) [ "$VERBOSE" != no ] && log_end_msg 0 ;; 2) [ "$VERBOSE" != no ] && log_end_msg 1 ;; esac ;; #reload|force-reload) # # If do_reload() is not implemented then leave this commented out # and leave 'force-reload' as an alias for 'restart'. # #log_daemon_msg "Reloading $DESC" "$NAME" #do_reload #log_end_msg $? #;; restart|force-reload) # # If the "reload" option is implemented then remove the # 'force-reload' alias # log_daemon_msg "Restarting $DESC" "$NAME" do_stop case "$?" in 0|1) do_start case "$?" in 0) log_end_msg 0 ;; 1) log_end_msg 1 ;; # Old process is still running *) log_end_msg 1 ;; # Failed to start esac ;; *) # Failed to stop log_end_msg 1 ;; esac ;; *) #echo "Usage: $SCRIPTNAME {start|stop|restart|reload|force-reload}" >&2 echo "Usage: $SCRIPTNAME {start|stop|restart|force-reload}" >&2 exit 3 ;; esac Category:Manual Category:Configuration examples